Stakeout
by Papillon Noir
Summary: Casey/Jason


Agents Shraeger and Walsh sat silently in the patrol car. They were staking out an old warehouse, the suspected hideout of pain-in-the-ass drug dealer Big John. As stupid as he was big, the perp had somehow managed to weasel his way out of arrest time and time again the past few weeks.

The agents needed only catch him in the act of buying or selling drugs to get their guy. So far, nobody had come in or gone out of the building, and having already drunk one thermos of coffee, it looked to be a long night.

Casey Shraeger drummed her fingers on her arm rest, tapped her feet, and read the labels on each of the car's console buttons. Walsh cast the young woman a sidelong glance, slightly annoyed and amused at his new partner's impatience. Evidently she would much rather be impersonating a prostitute than sitting in a patrol car on a Friday night. Hell, _he'd_ rather be impersonating a prostitute than waiting for some action. He chuckled to himself at the thought of who would attempt to purchase him.

Casey heard him and looked up quizzically. She'd begun rifling through the glove box and was grateful for some relief from her boredom. "Something funny, Walsh?" she asked, retrieving a half-eaten bag of M&Ms and snapping the glove box shut.

"Nah," he said dismissively. "Just curious, how much you think Big John would pay for a prostitute this time of night?" He winked, and Shraeger shot him a look to show she did not find his reference to her past work the least bit entertaining. "Those prostitute jokes get funnier every time you tell them," she said sarcastically.

"Ugh, I'm tired of sitting here waiting for something to happen! Big John is probably in there _right_ now, making a deal. I say we bust in there and cuff the guy so I can go home and get some shut-eye. Otherwise I'll be useless tomorrow and you'll have to catch cat burglars all by yourself." Walsh shrugged and took a swig of coffee from the thermos.

"Sarge said we do nothing until we see somebody go in or come out. Too dangerous otherwise." Casey slumped back in her seat and felt her impatience continue to rise. "Alright, I'll go in by myself," she said, and swung her door open. She hadn't taken two steps before Walsh was out of the car and blocking her way.

"I'm going in there to arrest this dealer, so if you could please move out my way…" she put her hands on his chest, attempting to push him aside. His chest was firm under her palms, she noted.

"Can't let you do that, Case," he said, grabbing her wrists and putting her arms down to her sides. She indignantly wrenched her arms free, disliking how he treated her like a child. She moved to his left and he quickly sidestepped to block her. She darted to the right, but he was too fast.

"Dancing seems like a good way to pass the time," he remarked, and she rolled her eyes. She pretended to look disinterested, then attempted to dash around him and into the building, but he grabbed her shoulders firmly and pinned her to the car. She struggled against his hands but he was very obviously the stronger one. The amused look on his face irked her even more, and she continued to thrash against him. He pressed himself closer in order to hold her still.

She stopped squirming. "Hey, partner, if I didn't know better, I'd think you _wanted_ to be this close," she jibed in an attempt to make him feel awkward and release her. Instead, his face grew serious and she saw a lustful glint in his eye. Apparently he had considered his partner in a sexual way before. So she hadn't been the only one. Suddenly Shraeger felt foolish and tried to wiggle her way out of his grip, but Walsh only moved his leg between hers to throw off her balance, leaving her vulnerable. He pressed his pelvis against her hips and she felt the pressure of his erection. "See what you do to me?" he breathed into her ear. She flushed slightly and gulped.

She and Walsh's relationship had always been fairly businesslike before, and she felt uncomfortable being this intimate with him. And yet part of her couldn't deny that she'd fantasized about it night after night, wondering what it would feel like to run her hands through his hair and taste his tongue in her mouth. She began to feel herself becoming aroused, and without thinking she tilted up her head and kissed him. His lips were warm and soft against hers and he eagerly returned her kisses.

His tongue slid between his partner's lips and explored her mouth, claiming it. Casey had always considered herself a fairly dominating woman, but she felt weak in Walsh's strong grip. The thought of being controlled by him thrilled her in a way she had never felt. He finally broke the kiss and began trailing his lips down her neck, causing her to shiver in the night air.

She was more excited than she could ever remember being in her life, and they had only kissed. Her lips tingled and she felt like jelly. Walsh was nipping at her neck, sending shocks throughout her body. She couldn't help but moan and he softly chuckled against her neck. His breath was warm and she could smell his vanilla shampoo wafting its way up to her nose. She was becoming drowsy and wanted nothing more than to take him to a warm bed. His body was so hard and muscular, and his grip was like iron, but there was also something soft about him. Something gentle.

Suddenly he wiped away all thought of gentle as he ground roughly against her hips. Casey could feel he had become incredibly hard and sensed an animal desire had taken over her partner. He brought his mouth back to hers and this time the kiss was hard and dominating. The sudden change in attitude was an exciting shock to Casey, and she responded by thrusting her hips forward against him. His lips parted and he moaned gruffly against her mouth. His kisses became more rapid and he thrust harder and harder against her. She felt his hand slip under her shirt and make its way up her side to her breast.

They were jerked out of the moment by a crash from inside the building. Two men sprinted off the lot, trailed closely by a pair of Rottweilers. Shraeger and Walsh heard tires screeching on the opposite side of the building and knew Big John had gotten away again. He _had_ been conducting a deal inside. They must have seen the agents outside and fled. Casey cleared her throat and Walsh pulled away, avoiding her eyes. The moment had passed, leaving them both wanting more. The partners knew they would have to return to the precinct and report to Sarge. "Um.." Casey started. "We should go," finished Walsh, and opened her car door. They climbed inside and Walsh revved the engine, speeding out of the lot.

"So, I guess we missed Big John this time…," started Casey. "Yeah," replied Walsh, staring straight ahead.

The rode the rest of the way in silence, and back at the precinct, Sarge wasn't thrilled upon hearing of their failed stakeout. He sent them both home with a warning that next time they should stay more alert. Casey couldn't help but grin sheepishly as she and Walsh headed out the front doors.

Once outside, Casey felt a sudden surge of confidence. She grabbed Walsh's jacket and kissed him firmly on the mouth once. When she pulled away, he had that same lustful look in his eye. He grinned and asked, "Feeling hungry? My restaurant isn't far from here…"

She kissed him again and replied, "Starving."


End file.
